


(Un)forgotten

by aguslovescas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Demon Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Hunk (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), also kinda howls moving castle au, but not completely, i consider myself funny so argue with the wall, i guess??, it's 4am so idk what should i tag, klance, klangst, no beta we die like men, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslovescas/pseuds/aguslovescas
Summary: When Lance decides to take a walk in a rainy evening through the forest, he didn't expect to find an old friend he hadn't seen in so long.~Lance, a warlock, finds a familiar boy who has been poisoned and decides to save him, then he founds out he was a werewolf being chased by hunters.
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	(Un)forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO PUT IT LIKE A STORY WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS LOL SORRY JSJSJSJSJS

It was a rainy evening, the kind of evening that Lance loved. The sun was setting and the lights of the He had always loved rainy days, even if it meant that he couldn't use the moon's power, he liked the feeling of little raindrops falling down in his tan skin.

He was walking down the street, placing both of his hands inside his pocket, letting the waterdrops wet all his clothes. It didn't matter really, he was too busy thinking. 

What was he thinking about? Oh yes, rain, how lovely was the rain. He used to love rain as a kid, well, he remembers enjoying the rainy afternoons but doesn't quite picture people around him while doing it. Did he have a family?

But now his family was comformed by another witch, Hunk, and a fire demon, Pidge. Besides being a demon, Pidge was able to transform herself into a human-like form, that was shorter than the boys because she thought it was cute, seeing the humans see her as defenseless.

After that nostalguc feeling, he started thinking about a vision that he had dreamed about some days ago. But it was mostly blurry like always, so he would have to wait until the moment when the future presented before his eyes, like all the visions he had before.

The visions looked like dreams but the person could distinguish smells and the colors were more radiant. The problem with them was that the person would wake up and have a strange feeling, and when the time for the mision to acomplish became closer, the visioner would see it again but in parts.

A perk of being a warlock was the pointy ears that helped him hear better, and now they were pulling him out of his thoughts to let him know someone was walking behind him. The way the entity walked was weird because the steps were slow and the brown-haired could hear them swallow.

Lance decided to confront the unknown entity so he quickly turned around and changed his position to a ready-to-fight one, clenching his fists and lifting them, snd bending his knees a little to prepare hid posture against a possible attack.

Well, the attacker wasn't what the ocean eyes boy was expecting to find; it was a very pale boy, leanning against a tree with his hands covering his abdomen, with a black mullet. Besides of being in a pale tone, his face had a disgusted expression.

Now that he was in front of the other, he sensed a weird smell coming from the other. It was like a wet dog smell, or maybe a sick dog. So he was a werewolf. But other smell the warlock could notice was one that indicated death, or better saying, an uncomming death.

But what drew Lance's attention the most was the glowing yellow eyes the boy had. Even if the forest they were both in was a bit dark given the sun setþing, they were shinning in the dark.

The stranger gave him a familiar feeling but he couldn't put his finger on which was it. Did he know the boy? Why couldn't he remember?

Lance studied his options, yes, he had to help the boy or he would die from something haunting him but if he helped maybe the other would defend himself attacking Lance?

The fate decided for him when the mullet boy started falling but luckly Lance was quick enough to catch him in his thin arms. They looked thin but they were actually very strong.

He felt the other's forehead sweating in his shoulder, that couldn't be good. So with his left arm Lance held the boy's back and with the other arm he lifted his legs to carry him bridal style.

He had to get help, so he started walking home, where luckly Hunk and Pidge would be able to help the now unconcious boy in his arms.

~~~  
After walking the long way home he reached the small cabin in the middle of the forest- well it could appear to be in the middle of the forest but Lance knew the way back like the palm of his hand, since it had been his home since he has memory.

He pulled the door fowards with his feet and got a ready-to-kill but in human form Pidge, that put down the flames in her hands when he saw it was Lance entering.

Him and the boy were wet from the rain, which hadn't stopped a second but at least it wasn't an electric storm.

"What the fuck dude? Who is that?" She said when she aproached near enough to see the laying body. "Is it dead?"

"Who is dead?" Hunk said coming down from the stairs with a worried tone. He quickly arrived to the end of the stairs and rushed to the place the others were standing.

"Nobody is dead, now chill out, i found him in the forest and he had a strange glow in his eyes. But i sensed death in his scent." He said rolling his eyes in annoyance, why couldn't they just help him help the stranger? They always told him to help others! Now was the goddamn time to do it and they wouldn't coperate!

"So you brought death to our home." Pidge said crossing her arms with a bitch face.

"Um- no-" Lance started as he thought of a good argument to say but was cut by the boy in his arms gasping. As a reflex Lance let the _dead _weight fall off his embrace and let out a tiny scream.__

__"Lance!" Hunk yelled at his action and covered his mouth with both of his hands._ _

__Pidge just showed her disgust in her face._ _

__The now dropped lifted his head and used his hands as support, then looked around to see the other two looking at him. After that suspense and gazes locking, he vomited in the floor, causing Pidge to jump back, using her fire in her feet as a turbine to fly back._ _

__Lance quickly closed his eyes as he saw the situation coming._ _

__"Oh God." Was all Hunk got to say._ _

__"I'm not cleanning" Pidge sarcastically said._ _

__"Better out than inside." Lance said, now openning his eyes and trying to avoid the mess looking up to see his friends._ _

__The forth person in the room kneeled and slowly got up, using the wall next to him as support.  
"Where- where am i? Who are-" He said looking at Hunk and Pidge, but cut himself when he got to see Lance when he turned around.  
"Lance?" 

__"Keith?" The other replied._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story consider leaving kudos or a comment, i really appreciate them and they stimulate to keep writing ^^
> 
> Also if you'd like to, you can leave your theories about what will happen next!! I'd love to read them :D


End file.
